DNA
by petrified078
Summary: It is as if they have the same mind, heart, body and soul... Danny/Aiden fic


Disclaimer: Please give them to me, Mr

Disclaimer: Please give them to me, Mr. Bruckheimer! For one day? One hour? Not even 10 seconds?

A/N: Let's please pretend that Aiden is still alive, and Montana never ever existed.

**DNA**

Detective Danny Messer rubbed his eyes tiredly. The hands on his watch told him it was already two hours since shift ended. He just couldn't drop the case files. A woman was brutally raped and murdered. He and Aiden later found out that a pair of twins was implicated in the crime. Problem is, one twin was missing and the other one wouldn't give him up.

Twins. Two human beings with their DNA almost entirely the same. Two human beings with the same face, same hands, same feet, same body. Two human beings that were copies of one another, but with two entirely unique personalities.

Aiden Burn.

People always told them that they were like twins. But instead of having the same physical features, their personalities are very much alike. They were both passionate, dynamic, tough, strong-willed and ass-kickers.

Mac said he liked pairing them together, because they get along very well. It was as if they have one mind, they both think of the same thing at the same time.

Stella told them that they are good together – along with that knowing and teasing wink.

Danny remembered what Don said about them.

Detective Don Flack strolled into the lab, holding a coffee cup in one hand and a bag of two more cappuccinos for his two colleagues.

"Any prints on the bottle? Got you coffee," he asked, setting down the bag on the layout table.

"You know you're not supposed to bring in food and drinks in the lab," Danny admonished, looking up from the microscope.

"Mac will kill you if he sees those," Aiden added, gesturing to the bag.

"But, thanks anyway," Danny.

"We appreciate it, and we promise to hide them when Mac gets here." Aiden.

"The wine bottle didn't yield anything."

"But we got DNA from the glasses.

"We're running it now through CODIS."

"Hopefully, something'll turn up."

"So how's _your_ hunt?"

"What?" Aiden asked at Don's amused expression.

"How do you two do that?" the tall detective asked.

"How do we do what?" Danny countered with his own question.

"You know, connecting sentences as if you know what the other's gonna say? Do you practice?" Flack teased.

"What d'you think? We just kinda run on the same wavelength," Danny scoffed, waving away the other detective's bemused look.

"Y'know, I've been thinking," the raven-haired detective started, picking up the DNA results. "DNA. It may stand for Danny N Aiden. Don't you think? I mean, you two are so like each other that you're like twins. You see, Aiden here just has brown hair, brown eyes and additional body parts and the lack of another one. Really!" Don dodged Aiden's jab.

"See! That's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed, raising his hands.

"We just have similar traits and characteristics. So what?" Danny asked, glaring at the taller detective.

"You two are so right for each other, y'know? You both know exactly what the other wants. That's great!" Flack exclaimed, dodging another jab from the woman detective.

"Get outta here, Flack. I mean it. Go talk to the neighbors or do the type of things that you do," Aiden ordered, playfully aiming another punch at Flack.

"I was just saying! Sheesh, you two are impossible. Heed my words. You two would be great together," Don winked at Danny then quickly walked away before Aiden threw the pair of scissors at him.

When the detective finally disappeared into the elevator (surprising a lab tech who came out of the elevator with a huge evidence box in her hands), Danny let out a groan. He _is_ attracted to Aiden, and trust Don not to open his mouth.

He returned his gaze to the microscope.

"Y'know, Don has a point," Aiden said quietly, eyes staring at the victim's clothes that she was processing.

"What point?"

"Y'know, us… Being a great team?"

"Aid…"

That night, Danny kissed Aiden for the first time.

The blonde detective smiled at the memory. He truly loved her. She was his other half. In more ways than one.

He set down the lab results and stretched. He needed and wanted to get home.

"Aid? 'M home! Sorry I'm late," Danny called out.

And up came to him the most beautiful and most precious girl in the whole world. She had the same brown eyes as her mother and his own blonde hair.

"Hey, baby girl. How was school? Did you terrorize the poor boys again?" Danny asked, picking up his six-year-old daughter.

"Sure did, Daddy! And I even aced our Science test," Danna Messer's chocolate eyes sparkled happily as she giggled.

"Really? I'm so proud of you, baby," Danny exclaimed, kissing the girl's forehead.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, sweetie."

"Now, ain't that cute?" a voice behind the father and child said.

"Hey, Aid. Sorry I'm late. Seems like our little angel here was princess of the day at school," Danny said as he planted a kiss on Aiden's cheek.

"Oh yes, she was," Aiden agreed, smiling lovingly at her husband and child.

"I'm really sorry I was late. I got so caught up with the case," Danny said as he put down their daughter.

"That's alright. God knows I'm also that passionate about a case," the brown-haired woman said.

"Aid… I love you. You know that, don't you?" Danny whispered as he pulled Aiden close.

"'Course. And you know that I love you too, don't you?" Aiden asked softly, putting her arms around her husband's neck.

"Sure thing," Danny said, smiling as he leaned down and kissed Aiden.

"Oh, honestly!" The couple broke up as their daughter stood at their apartment's kitchen doorway, hands on her hips in true Aiden style.

"Now, I can't eat!" Danna pouted in a way that Danny would swear that she was Aiden when she was a kid. With blonde hair, though.

"Sorry, sweetie. Daddy and Mommy were just showing each other how they love each other," Aiden said as she led the girl towards the kitchen and winked at Danny before she entered the next room.

"Eew…" Danny chuckled as he heard Danna's grossed out exclamation.

The blonde detective smiled to himself. That little girl is the true 'them'. She has their genes, their DNA.

She is Danny and Aiden.

A/N: I'm getting so sappy. There it is, guys. My very first DNA fic! I hope you appreciate it. I know I promised it long ago, and I apologize for being late.

Anyway, read and review! Cookies, brownies and ice cream to my reviewers! Thanks so much!

P.S. I have an upcoming D/F fic, so watch out for that! And maybe a Snickers fic. –chuckles-

P. P. S. The lab tech was me! –laughs-


End file.
